


Nascosti dai bagnanti

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, Self-Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Germania, vuoi il mio doposole?».<br/>Veneziano comparve sulla soglia, osservandolo dall'alto con una smorfia preoccupata sul viso - Ludwig era seduto a gambe incrociate sul proprio asciugamano posato a terra.<br/>«... no, non importa» rifiutò con un sospiro il biondo, grattandosi imbarazzato la nuca. Gli scocciava dover fare affidamento su Italia per una cosa stupida come una scottatura.<br/>«Sicuro? Forse ti sentiresti meglio...» insistette l'italiano, inginocchiandosi vicino a lui.<br/>Nel guardarsi a vicenda Ludwig arrossì e, spostando altrove lo sguardo, disse: «... va bene».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nascosti dai bagnanti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _138\. Cabina sul mare_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/) e per _Set Handmade / #1. Non convenzionale_ @ [mmom_italia](http://mmom-italia.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1228 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Stare tutto il giorno in spiaggia era stancante, anche se in teoria doveva essere rilassante, considerato che era giugno e che Germania era in vacanza insieme a Veneziano.  
Il fatto era principalmente che Ludwig aveva la carnagione così chiara che stare sotto il sole cocente per troppo tempo lo faceva diventare rosso come un gambero.  
Gli era capitato un sacco di volte anche a casa sua a Berlino di lavorare in giardino in estate e rientrare in casa con braccia, gambe e viso scottati.  
Il tedesco, seduto dentro la cabina che Feliciano aveva preso sulla spiaggia, osservava i bagnanti all'esterno con un'espressione mista di odio e invidia.  
«Che caldo...» bofonchiò, passandosi una mano sul viso sudato.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto andare a fare un bagno - sperando che l'acqua fosse ancora almeno tiepida - per rinfrescarsi un po', ma quella mattina era stato sulla spiaggia al sole fino a pranzo per far compagnia ad Italia ed aveva preso tanto di quel sole che gli sarebbe bastato per una settimana.  
Gli faceva ancora male la testa, anche se il dolore si era parecchio affievolito da quando era entrato in quella cabina in cerca di un po' di riparo dai malefici raggi del sole.  
«Germania, vuoi il mio doposole?».  
Veneziano comparve sulla soglia, osservandolo dall'alto con una smorfia preoccupata sul viso - Ludwig era seduto a gambe incrociate sul proprio asciugamano posato a terra.  
«... no, non importa» rifiutò con un sospiro il biondo, grattandosi imbarazzato la nuca. Gli scocciava dover fare affidamento su Italia per una cosa stupida come una scottatura.  
«Sicuro? Forse ti sentiresti meglio...» insistette l'italiano, inginocchiandosi vicino a lui.  
Nel guardarsi a vicenda Ludwig arrossì e, spostando altrove lo sguardo, disse: «... va bene».  
Così dicendo si voltò mettendosi in ginocchio mentre il suo compagno si dava da fare per cercare il doposole nella borsa.  
Germania si sentiva in imbarazzo: erano da soli dentro la cabina - se non si considerava la gente in spiaggia - e mezzi nudi.  
Non avrebbe dovuto pensarla in termini del genere, però non riusciva a farne a meno.  
Quando Italia gli mise la crema sulle spalle ebbe un fremito improvviso che proseguì mentre le mani del Vargas gliela spalmavano sulla schiena.  
I suoi palmi si muovevano piano sulla pelle, per permettere ad essa di assorbire la crema. Gli piaceva essere toccato da Italia, benché non amasse ammetterlo per via del carattere riservato e serio.  
«Girati» gli disse Italia in tono gentile, al che il biondo obbedì.  
I problemi cominciarono allora: Ludwig, che era di corporatura robusta e statura non indifferente trovò qualche problema nell'assumere una posizione che consentisse al suo compagno di stare in ginocchio davanti a lui abbastanza vicino.  
Mentre gli applicava il doposole, il biondo pensò a come avrebbe potuto evolversi la situazione se le sue mani fossero scese un po' troppo in basso e non poté fare a meno di divenire paonazzo alla sola idea.  
Se fossero stati da soli in camera probabilmente non avrebbe costituito un problema particolare. Gli sarebbe anche piaciuto, pur non essendo entusiasta di una simile certezza.  
«Germania?».  
Italia lo richiamò drasticamente alla realtà, con gran sollievo dell'altro.  
«Sì?» domandò con voce appena tremula.  
«Sei così teso...» gli fece presente l'italiano «C'è qualche problema?» soggiunse.  
Ludwig si chiese a cosa stesse pensando: erano in una posizione parecchio ambigua e lui pareva non essersene neppure accorto. In un secondo momento ipotizzò che forse solo lui si faceva simili paranoie mentali su posture poco pudiche e se ne vergognò abbastanza.  
«No, nessun problema» si affrettò a dire. Avrebbe potuto cercare una scusa valida che potesse giustificare il suo nervosismo agli occhi di Feliciano, ma non era bravo ad improvvisare bugie credibili, per cui sperava vivamente di potersela cavare comunque.  
Dall'espressione sul volto del Vargas, però, non riuscì a capirlo. Solo quando Germania venne baciato all'improvviso e con un certo fervore dal castano capì di aver fallito miseramente.  
Il biondo cercò di staccarlo da sé, ma dopo alcuni attimi - nei quali la lingua di Veneziano si impegnò ad ispezionare minuziosamente l'interno della sua bocca - lasciò perdere.  
Si appoggiò con la schiena contro la parete della cabina in modo da avere una base solida per poter cingere il torace del suo compagno e stringerlo a sé.  
Nel far ciò avvertì il braccio di Italia distendersi e la sua mano andare ad accarezzargli la zona tra le sue gambe, che essendo queste ben divaricate era facilmente accessibile.  
Un sospiro tremulo gli fuoriuscì dalle labbra nella bocca dell'italiano mentre quest'ultimo con le dita cercava di varcare l'elastico stretto che sosteneva i bermuda di Germania sul suo bacino.  
Quando riuscì ad infilare dentro la mano, indice e pollice andarono a prendere il pene mezzo eretto del biondo.  
Cominciò a masturbarlo pian piano, cercando di percepire con il contatto diretto con il suo corpo le sue prime reazioni: avvertì dei tremiti leggeri ed udì il suo respiro farsi frammentario.  
Germania anelava il tocco di Italia sul proprio membro. Cercava di reprimere i propri gemiti tenendo la bocca violentemente impegnata con quella di Feliciano, per paura che qualcuno al di fuori venisse attratto, ma gli riusciva a stento.  
Accarezzava la schiena di Veneziano, scendendo verso il fondo, allentando ad intermittenza l'elastico dei suoi bermuda, indeciso se violare o meno l'indumento.  
Una parte di sé voleva, l'altra - quella più razionale, che stava cercando anche in quel momento di dissuaderlo da quanto stava permettendo al Vargas di fare - gli imponeva di preservare almeno un po' di dignità.  
Il suo lato impulsivo prese il sopravvento e lui insinuò entrambe le mani nei suoi bermuda, andando a palpargli pesantemente le natiche, fatto che parve piacere parecchio ad Italia: Germania ebbe la netta sensazione di sentire il suo pene più duro premere contro il suo basso ventre.  
Ludwig venne dopo pochi minuti, macchiando la mano del suo compagno, che non osò ritrarla. Rilassò violentemente le spalle per l'allentamento improvviso della tensione accumulatasi nell'area del suo inguine.  
Feliciano si allontanò, accarezzandogli il torace ampio con un sorriso dolce ad illuminargli il viso.  
Il biondo non perse tempo e, con il respiro affannoso, allungò un braccio a stringere tra indice e pollice il ricciolo ribelle di Italia.  
«G-Germania...!» esclamò il castano con una vena leggera di paura ed aspettativa nella voce.  
«Restituisco il favore» disse il tedesco con una lieve inflessione imbarazzata nella voce.  
Quando strofinò il ciuffo, Feliciano gemette e si accasciò contro il suo corpo, tremando e mugugnando piano mentre l'eccitazione e l'appagamento fisico crescevano dentro di lui, portandolo rapidamente all'orgasmo. Gli era sempre piaciuto moltissimo farsi toccare da Germania, anche se lui non gli concedeva mai tanto al di fuori dell'ormai _loro_ camera da letto.  
Se quella mattina gli avessero detto che sarebbe finito a masturbare Italia in un luogo così poco convenzionale come la sua cabina sul mare non ci avrebbe creduto.  
Il Vargas venne dopo pochissimo, emettendo un gridolino di piacere che mise subito in allarme il biondo.  
«Fa' piano!» cercò di bisbigliargli in tono di rimprovero, anche se non ci riuscì molto bene a causa della sua voce profonda.  
«Scusa...» sospirò l'italiano, palesemente estasiato.  
Ludwig si pulì dal suo sperma con il suo asciugamano.  
«Perché... non andiamo a fare un bagno?» propose, imbarazzato. Sperava che così facendo potesse allontanare i sensi di colpa che iniziavano ad attanagliarlo per quel che avevano appena fatto.  
«Rimaniamo qui ancora un po'?» lo pregò Feliciano, adagiando dolcemente la testa sulla sua spalla. Sembrava desideroso di dormire un po'.  
«... v-va bene» acconsentì impacciato Germania, accarezzandogli i capelli curandosi di aggirare il suo ciuffo ribelle.  
In fondo non aveva molta voglia di uscire sotto il sole, in quel momento. Preferiva un po' di sane ed innocenti coccole.


End file.
